


Brown Sweater

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve wanted to a Chris Pine in Wonder Woman fic since he landed the role of Steve Trevor. The movie, at least part of it, is set during WWI, so, the military's attitudes are reflected here. Feel free to tell me if I have the rank wrong. Oh, blame that darn lj site again, this was inspired pics posted there! Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Sweater

McCoy’s eyes were immediately drawn to him. He wore an unassuming plain brown sweater. His blue eyes pierced through everything around him as he stood at the store counter making his purchases. Leonard nudged his colleague, “Who’s that?”

His companion, Yeoman Diana Prince, turned and looked at the other man. “Major Steve Trevor, my boss,” she said with an absolutely straight face.

Leonard laughed, “Is he single?”

“Are you interested?” Diana asked with a light laugh. Their naval uniforms stood in stark contrast to Steve’s frumpy brown sweater. Leonard shook his head. He was in the presence of one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and he was struck dumb by a man.

“Diana, please, don’t even suggest that. You know what that could do to my career?” he asked.

Diana sighed. She did know what it could do, although, she couldn’t understand it. She came from a different place and time where the boundaries thrown up to bar love didn’t exist. “I think it’s sad you can’t love who you want, no matter what. Steve!” she called as the blonde man turned toward them.

Steve smiled, lighting up his whole face, “Diana! Didn’t expect to see you here. You finally get out of the office?” He wandered over to them. “Who’s your friend?”

“Major Trevor this is Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy,” Diana said.

Trevor held out his hand, “Medical Corps, huh? Were you there when they dragged me in?”

“I wasn’t on the ship that found you, no, Major,” McCoy told him. Diana smiled as the two moved away. This was the beginning of a beautiful “friendship”.


End file.
